


Jet Ammo

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Series: The Sun is Setting and the Sky is Red [3]
Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Diana is angry you better run, Gen, Graphic Description, Torture, Violence, no beta we die like men, seriously run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: "Salaghati ng puso ko'y tugon"Artemis rained down her wrath. Seeing her brother, mourning for him. She will have her revenge.
Relationships: Apollo & Artemis (Percy Jackson), Artemis & Thalia Grace
Series: The Sun is Setting and the Sky is Red [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745107
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Jet Ammo

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another part of the series! Time in Artemis' POV.
> 
> I don't own anything, but please enjoy it!

The Olympian council would not let their eighth member in the chamber of thrones, where Hestia’s fire crackled with care and warmth.

“That door will not hold for another minute, father,” Athena noted, the poundings on the heavy doors are enough sign of it.

Most of them are fixed on their thrones, while Hermes is pacing back and forth, Aphrodite is worried for her daughter as is Demeter for her’s. The king of gods remained stoic for all he cares.

* * *

“Or I’ll kill myself,” they heard their brother and nephew, Hermes left the throne room immediately is a spark of electricity unable to take any more of it.

Another god arrived in the very scene everyone is observing. The god of dead and the god of death, Hades and Thanatos, lurking by the roof of the yacht, invisible to the participants but not to the observers. The anger of the moon goddess is still heard from the other side of the door.

“What are Hades and Thanatos doing there?” the goddess of beauty and love warily asked,

Athena’s face is grim, it was Hermes’ job description to herd souls to the grasps of Charon, it was Thanatos’ duty to make sure they never escape, and Hades’ is to sort them where they deserve to be in with the help from the judges in the Underworld and various of his helpers.

The booming on the doors grew more impatient and louder than ever, Artemis is starting to shoot down the thick heavy doors with her arrows.

A clang from the other side and the attack on the doors halted, as Apollo stabbed himself.

* * *

A sharp pain struck Artemis’ left eye, the sore hands she pounded on the heavy doors, clutch the hurting side of her head as she fell on her knees. To make matters worse, the doors seemed to have opened in their own accord, where she saw the moment everybody else is having an audience with.

His twin brother lying lifelessly, a wooden arrow sticking out of his left eye socket. And the cold embraced the goddess of childbirth, so cold it burned as she struggled to reach void that is where her brother’s usual connection is.

* * *

The gods knew what happened next, Zeus stood up restraining his daughter’s magic, but her will is not so easily broken especially when filled with rage, she broke free and stormed out of the mountain, Ares tried to help the god of the sky at the last moment, but the goddess is long gone, when Zeus was about to chase after the deity Hestia stood up, shaking her head and making her younger brother sit back down again. Aphrodite and Demeter followed the younger goddess to the bridge of boats, but never interfered with Artemis’ wrath.

They found every minion’s corpse present, but not the core ones like Inciatus, Medea, and Caligula himself. But most importantly, the goddess of love and of agriculture found the goddess of moon hugging the vessel of her twin brother, the left eye was generously healed, but the gaze from both blue orbs are devoid of any spark of life, a line of golden blood drop from the left eye to his cheek. Apollo’s vessel or also known as “Lester” dissolved into a cloud of golden dust.

When the silver-eyed goddess appeared in front of their children, they grew even warier.

Artemis found her brother’s companions in his quest, the very kids he killed himself for. She saw the young teenage McCaffrey breaking down, another loss for her, Artemis wouldn’t invade her thoughts, but she herself is feeling the grief. The goddess resorted to just giving supplies to her half-brother, her lieutenant’s younger brother, and left the water’s edge immediately.

* * *

Thalia was surprised when she saw Artemis lurking by the edge of their camp, they’d just settled as they tried to track down the monster assigned to them by the goddess herself.

“We’re going to Camp Jupiter,” the goddess said closing her fists tightly,

“But, my Lady, we need to rest first, it has been a long day,” Thalia replied, wary of the immortal’s mood, Artemis nodded as the skies turned gray and lightning struck one of the trees near the camp, the goddess instead gave a finger up above, the demigod daughter of Zeus internally winced, concluding that the goddess is very angry.

* * *

Diana found some of her brother’s special arrows in the Sun Palace. They held special concoctions and spells, all to make the receiver’s life miserable. She also retrieved the special arrow that Apollo held on since he found it on the floor of the grove of Dodona.

They met the Roman camp with their horn signaling their arrival and anger. She went straight to the invading emperors, Frank is long lost under the rubble of the tunnel. It wasn’t the first time she is shooting not directly to kill, but to maim.

Commodus’ wails are like lullabies of demise for the goddess’ ears, as she tore down his thighs, Caligula was shot to incapacitate for a while. She tore away the nails of the emperor as he shrieked mercies to be given, only for the sister of Apollo to drag him down to Little Tiber and drown him against the harsh current of it.

Diana decided to play a game of twisted tag against the second emperor, Caligula was brave enough to fight the goddess, but a true goddess’ strength is leagues away from a fake one, immortal or not. The emperor begged as he ran from the goddess of the hunt, as she transformed him back and again to different animals to hunt, shooting the man until his back became reminiscent of a porcupine despite being in human form. As finishing, she burned him cold inside out, and despite being frozen over, the emperor still died of bleeding out and hypothermia at the same time.

* * *

When she left the Roman camp and found a makeshift sanctuary in a special dimension for her and her hunters, she found Hades as an audience, he told her of something. And that night she could not fight the tears flowing out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope nightmares will stop from preventing me to sleep! And please I encourage commenting so that I can improve! ;)


End file.
